


Bright Future

by qichong



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichong/pseuds/qichong
Summary: 私设冗杂、啰嗦无趣的ABO车，以及一小段胡编乱造的回忆杀





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> * 输掉R2G2气得跳脚之后开始写的，墨墨迹迹鼓捣了好久，最后写成了一篇不伦不类画风诡异的ABO车，开头和结尾的严肃只是假象。  
> * 因为本来是个ABO黑，设定极其随心所欲，主要是西那种人我简直没法说服自己他是正常的Omega，明明应该是双A才对，然而剧情需要不得不写AO……总之绕了个大圈子，走向略奇怪，逻辑硬伤，车技很渣非常渣。  
> * 有几个地方的吐槽可能透着些许怨念吧，抱歉实在忍不住= =  
> * 我不了解他们，也对篮球一无所知。

 

【01】

 

梦幻的赛季，曲折的赛季，他们并肩作战的第一个赛季。

已于昨日写下终局。

 

“你没一起去？”

恰是夜生活该整装登场的时间，西蒙斯尝试敲恩比德房门，实际心里没抱多少希望对方会在，因为半小时前他曾听到走廊上科温顿在招呼人结伴去夜店。毕竟今天球队集结远游本就是为了消遣放松，尽量将季后赛淘汰的郁闷心情悉数排解才好迎接休赛期。

恩比德开了门，波澜不惊的脸上没有显露出丝毫意外，西蒙斯的目光在他细微抖动的睫毛停留片刻，看来自己的想法又被JoJo料到了。

然后他们便彼此沉默着相继进屋，房间里桌子上和地板上到处都散落着七零八碎的杂物，有叠放在一起的衣服，还有些各式各样的小玩意儿。

“这是什么？”西蒙斯环视四周后发问。

“Brett让我先收着，到合适时间会发给大家，该怎么讲，赛季结束的纪念品？”

恩比德耸耸肩，佯装无辜的样子违和到让人觉得刺眼。

西蒙斯没接话，只是踮着脚穿过那些碍事的东西，自顾自坐到床边。与其他区域对比鲜明，床面倒是格外整洁。

“他背负的压力还是太大了。”

恩比德边说边将几只袖珍版本的自由钟从半透明的包装袋中逐一掏出，垒在沙发上。

作为第一次备战季后赛的年轻球队，费城的教练组同样是首次破处的初哥，几天以来，焦虑如烈火中受刑的布朗有多紧张，每个人都看在眼里。

气氛一下子被恩比德带往压抑沉重的方向，搞得西蒙斯一时完全想不起他来找JoJo的原意了。

“为什么没跟他们出去？”

他叹叹气，试图用轻松的话头缓和在空气中紧张的情绪。

“我出去了，你岂不是要扑空。”

恩比德不再继续管那些纪念品，起身挠挠头和他一样并排坐到床边，慵懒地向前伸直了脚。

西蒙斯咬了咬嘴唇，他知道他会来，一直都是这样。

JoJo的心思跟他的外表和行事风格很不相称，他喜欢挑战和竞争，他常常大放厥词，在外人眼中他时而高调又狂妄，时而机智又情商满点。实际上，身处这支队伍里才会真正感受到JoJo的细腻敏锐，那种特质能让周围人忍不住对他产生依赖和信任。在JoJo面前他从不需要隐瞒，隐瞒也没有用。

他静静望着遭受了严重侵占的地板，以极轻的声音张了口。

“抱歉，JoJo。”

“抱歉……什么？”

恩比德扭过头，露出西蒙斯经常见到的费解表情，他的反问实意是拒绝接受，对面的人能够理解，因此而屏住呼吸。其实R2G2赛后西蒙斯就曾在更衣室里单独对恩比德表达过类似的意思，当时的JoJo只是回驳道，“系列赛还没结束”。而如今，他们的整个赛季尘埃落定，以一种遗憾又诡异的方式。

“就当你是吃坏了东西在胡言乱语。”

明明眼前的这个人昨天还主动向自己许诺他们的未来，那副高傲嚣张的模样与落败方的身份过于相悖，此时却反倒像个唐突告白的暗恋者一般扭捏。恩比德本以为西蒙斯今晚来找他是想再说一番诸如此类的豪言壮语，毕竟对方是个总爱给他承诺的家伙，哪怕邀请他一起玩吃鸡游戏也好，虽然他不怎么喜欢。

“我还没说完，”西蒙斯不自在地轻咳一声，继续盯着地板没看他，“抱歉JoJo，因为我你没能去成夜店。”

哈？

这是他的本意或者临时起意并不难猜，好在他们选择心照不宣地跳过了某些会引起双方不适的话题。

出乎意料地，恩比德稍微安放的心又突然提起，因为西蒙斯的那句话，虽说不过是一句十分正常的话，他却越咂摸越觉得哪里不对。当目光沿着结实的臂膀逐渐爬上略略发红的耳根，刹那间，沉静心思迅速活络成濒临沸腾开始冒泡的开水，写满标准剧情的想法从天而降。

“难不成你是来找我解决发情期的？”

出口的语句几乎没经大脑过滤，他清清嗓子直抒胸臆，还故意向前探身吸了下鼻子，可惜仍旧什么都闻不到。

“别开玩笑，”西蒙斯扯动衣领和前襟，差点信以为真不放心地四处闻了闻，“你明知道我不需要。”

也对，西蒙斯并不是正常的Omega，他从没见过他发情。

可是他还是觉得此时对方有哪里不太一样。

莫不是他的幻觉，亦或者不一样的其实是自己？

恩比德眨眨眼睛，再次审视身旁还在努力探嗅信息素味道的Omega队友，没来由只觉心底的波纹一荡。什么嘛，今晚本就是心知肚明的放纵之夜，如果交欢对象选择Ben倒也不坏。

于是他故作严肃地发出宣告，“不开玩笑，今天你确实应该对我道歉。”

在西蒙斯从懵逼的状态恢复清醒之前，恩比德已经将脸凑近过去，四目相对一瞬间，两人同时听到了干柴燃烧的崩裂声响。

“你知道，我向来最讨厌吃亏了。”

这话理解起来根本毫无难度，回过神后的西蒙斯笑得十分肆意，“想不到Jo你竟然会对我这样的Omega感兴趣。”

 

恩比德抿了抿嘴唇，为什么不会？

 

 

【02】

 

说做就做，彼此清楚完全不是矜持的人。

他们迫不及待地起身迅速把自己从头到脚扒了个精光，互相拉扯着推搡着一起滚到床上，就像两条被扔上河岸充满求生欲的鱼。

“你和别人做过没？”胡乱的亲吻和用力的抚摸中恩比德热得浑身是汗，不走心问了一句废话。

“当然，”西蒙斯抱着他的脖子停下动作回答，顿了顿又补充道，“前面后面都有。”

“是发情期的时候？”

两具强壮滚烫的身体陷落进迷乱又艳情的白色空间，床单棉被皱成一团，恩比德俯下身二人顺势交换了亲吻。

接吻的同时，西蒙斯将手向下探去，顺着腹部肌肉线条缓慢摸到最热的所在，手掌挑逗性地包裹住那处硬挺，满意地捕捉到几声急促呼吸。

“之前说过，我几乎没有发情期。我早就不是正常的Omega了，从性别分化的那天开始。”

不会正常发情，不能生育，完全像个Beta。球队里的每个人都知道，他是主动切除腺体的Omega，虽然数量稀少，联盟中也存在其他相似境遇的特殊人群。

下体正享受着不间断的爱抚，Ben的手活儿就像他比赛时候的大胆传球一样随性又刺激，恩比德迎合着挺了挺胯，充满异国口音的话语携着浓重的喘息扑到施暴者脸上，“但你却被标记过了。”

“是的，”西蒙斯的另一只手配合地摸上自己的后颈，“只是为了最大限度降低被其他Alpha干扰的概率。”

每年他都会让姐姐暂时标记他一次，之后便能度过安然无波的一整年。

西蒙斯一口咬上恩比德的耳垂，牙齿细细磨着那处充血的敏感皮肤，“JoJo，还不释放信息素吗，我想闻闻你的味道。”

而且……真的没关系？虽然相对姿势上处于不利地位，可眼看着这场性事完全在由他主导，西蒙斯此时心里既得意又纳闷。

“那么，不如一切都交给我吧。”

他跟JoJo说过好多次类似的话，只不过有时候能兑现，有时候却不那么如人意。

 

恩比德被点醒了似的，原本无神沉醉的双眼顿时恢复光彩，西蒙斯感到对方的手劲由弱变强，巨型身躯进一步将他压向床面的凹陷，大腿被膝盖顶着，他在压制下几乎动弹不得，抚慰的手堪堪停住。

“我想看你发情。”

沉默许久的人紧盯着他说，“让你为我发情。”

得看你能不能做到。

西蒙斯本打算出口反驳，上方狂躁的唇便开始在发热的侧脸和脖子处索取流连，下方的手抢到肢体间的空隙直接蛮横探入，让他条件反射地屈起腿。凌厉的攻势瞬间加到满载，这样霸道的入侵方式让西蒙斯兴奋地以据守回应，其实他压根没想拒绝JoJo，一切不过是玩心作祟。

然而，也是太过信任对方了，他专心与游走在腿间的手忖度周旋，完全忘记了另一处更危险的阵地。深谙声东击西之道的恩比德准确而凶狠地咬上西蒙斯后颈处的腺体，任何挣扎动作均未来得及施展，西蒙斯只觉一股浓烈的信息素通过JoJo的牙齿和颈部伤口灌入他体内，汹涌的热流瞬时直达全身。

“等一等Jo！”

他立刻狠推了恩比德一把，半撑着上身慌乱又气愤地喊道，“你作弊！”分明就是偷袭，实在没料到Jo一上来就想一招制胜。

被推远了一些的恩比德直起身，脸上浮现出完全是无辜又欠揍的笑容，“谁让你刚才露出了破绽。”

西蒙斯反复摸着被咬到的部位，火辣辣的痛觉无法平息，难道之前的标记被JoJo覆盖了？咬了一下而已，这是多强的信息素水平。

恩比德见他半天愣神不说话，好奇地重新靠近沉默的Omega，结果令两人同时感到惊讶的是，只是单纯的接近竟使得西蒙斯不自主地向后退缩了几分。

压迫感，这是JoJo带给他的压迫感。

西蒙斯本来觉得不过被咬破注入了一点信息素，没什么大不了。可他的心跳仿佛驶上高速难以平静，一方面他好像在害怕JoJo，另一方面他又无比渴求着他的接近。自从手术过后，在别的Alpha身上从没遇到过的，就因为他刚刚标记了他？西蒙斯高中时发生了性别觉醒，当天便经历第一次真正意义的发情并做了手术，此后这些年他再也没有出现类似的感觉，以至于他都快要忘记，真正的发情究竟是什么样的。

当然有时他也会产生接近于发情的冲动，可那与正常的Omega生理反应程度相比弱到不足十分之一，他自己随便处理便能解决。就算他偶尔会与Alpha做爱，也不代表有人敢在他不允许的情况下强行标记，何况是对原有的标记进行覆盖取代。然而现在，迫于JoJo信息素的强力攻势，久违的寻求填满的欲望在体内点燃，看样子，他要不得不再经历一次发情了。

恩比德通过他的反应已经大致了解，心中同样颇为意外，刚才无非试一试没想到真的能标记成功，虽然他一向对自身信息素的强大程度很有信心。与惊讶伴随而来的，还有几丝得逞的餍足快感，以及更强烈更赤裸的，想要侵犯占有对方的本能。

再怎么说，他也是一个健全的Alpha，眼前则是一个被他标记因他发情的Omega。恩比德眼中渐渐浸出某种古老而原始的色彩，他的视线停留在西蒙斯发红显著的后颈，连声音都染上了野性和淫欲意味。

“在非洲，雄狮会杀死上任首领留下的幼崽，并且用自己的气味掩盖所有遗迹，只有这样才能逼迫雌狮进入发情期。”

西蒙斯的手紧紧攥着床单，全身正控制不住地发抖，听到恩比德的话抬起头，撞上了彼此溢满情欲的目光，一双像在渴求，另一双更像索取。

“你现在也一样……在逼我发情，对吧？”

他稳定心神想识别空气中Jo的信息素，却猛然意识到自己的味道正从体内疯狂向外溢出，原本淡淡的果香此时层层环绕在周身，竟让他觉得无比陌生。

“是什么水果？”恩比德也闻到了。

“澳洲无花果，美洲也有的。”西蒙斯努力调整着紊乱到一塌糊涂的呼吸，拒绝承认他控制信息素的能力会弱到此种地步，“一种花蕊藏在花托里的植物，很多人看外观以为它不开花，实际上它是有花的，并且只允许某些特定的蜂类进入里面帮忙授粉。”

获得答案的人稍作思索后会心一笑，“很有趣。”

不如说，很适合。

西蒙斯现正处于气味中心，而这个完整的信息素空间随着Alpha信息素侵袭一步步崩坏陷落，直到迎面闯入的强盗暴力地撕开外壳，坦露出羞耻迎合的内在。当JoJo以骇人身高笼罩过来，仿佛一片黑云压顶让人心颤，西蒙斯罕见地腿部发软，他宁愿在训练中被对方多盖几个大帽也好过现在。

面对越来越勾人馥郁的Omega味道，再自制的Alpha也没法继续维持镇定。双手撑在墙上，恩比德低下头，终于向Omega真正释放了他的信息素，势如大雨倾泻，味如浓烟滚滚。西蒙斯被一大股冲击呛得喘不上气快要窒息，忍不住开始夸张咳嗽，依旧阻挡不了对方将鼻子里嘴里胸腔和大脑中充满占据。心怀不甘想对入侵者施以反抗，结果他马上就绝望地发现，可恶，也许是被标记的原因，JoJo的信息素对于他实在太强了。

这算什么味道？像炮火，像硝烟，也有点像烟花，闻着危险却让人因之兴奋，Jo说过他喜欢球场上的火药味，没想到在床上他也喜欢。

“那些跟你做的Omega是怎么忍受这种味道的。”

被猛地向后推倒抵住床头的木板，西蒙斯刚刚吃痛地张开嘴便有另一副火热覆上，舌尖带着令人战栗的味道彻底将他吞没，思绪仿佛溺水般不断沉沉浮浮的过程中，他隐约能听到在唇边缠绵回转的低语。

“你不妨亲身体验一次。”

 

 

【03】

 

满溢的Alpha气息继续压制着Omega的每一局抗争，直到后颈腺体因为识别信息素产生了共鸣，率先背叛主人变得胀痛发麻，终于西蒙斯在唇齿间的绞杀中呜咽着服软了。

“来吧。”

他用手腕轻轻擦去嘴角津液，做出“任君采撷”的姿态，恩比德忍着笑，单手扶住墙向前挪动几步分开腿，直接骑在西蒙斯脸上。斗志昂扬的胯下在狰狞叫嚣，西蒙斯打量着眼前这个庞然大物，尺寸饱满而生机勃勃，他伸出舌头试探着沿柱身来回舔了几下。

“Jo，我喜欢你的玩意儿。”

“说得好像没在更衣室见过一样。”

恩比德握住根部先是在润湿的嘴唇上挑蹭一番，等着龟头被乖乖含住，下身一挺便捅到喉咙深处。粗暴的侵入险些逼出西蒙斯的眼泪，他下意识想往回撤，结果有一只手按住脑后，紧跟着又是一连串不肯停歇的进出抽插。

“唔……”

还真是不跟他客气。

这样顶弄几十来回后，恩比德半蹲着渐渐觉得发力别扭，于是抓捏着西蒙斯脖子向上提了提，总算找了个舒服的角度，新一波的抽送接踵而至。暴躁到犹如青春期的阴茎在口腔和喉咙中忘情撒野，贴着舌面反复摩擦，偶尔碰到牙齿，西蒙斯暗自感叹简直硬得突破想象。

他很想借机取笑对方像个没经验只会横冲直撞的处男，可是恩比德收回了他多余的妄图。

大概如此程度还不算尽兴，恩比德放缓速度，腾出手抓住西蒙斯两只胳膊举到头顶，单手将交叠的手腕按于墙上，又摸了一把他的脸，这才继续专心掠夺更多温暖。西蒙斯身体被死死固定，不得不承受一切施与，所有诞生自由想法的空隙全部惨遭剥夺。此时，与空气和嘴唇相比，性器上混合淫靡体液的信息素味道分明更浓，甚于嗅觉刺激，那股属于Alpha的荷尔蒙巨浪持续不断撩拨他濒临绷断的神经，就像是JoJo正揪住他的下巴一脸得意地逼问他——想要吗？

或者，更直白的，“想要被我操吗？”

 

好热，好痒，下身某处升腾而起一种极度的空虚感让他快受不住了。只是嘴里被填满根本不够，西蒙斯闭上眼任由喉咙在毫不留情的捣弄下发出羞耻呻吟，残存的意识与气血却相互簇拥着蹿往另一方向。他的双腿已经脱离了大脑控制，一会儿努力分开渴望被进入，过一会儿又拼命扭动想合上，彼此摩擦以寻求暂时性的缓解。恩比德留意到西蒙斯的困境，因此收了动作并且松开对方的手腕。总算获得些许喘息，西蒙斯小心吐出粗长的凶器用手握住，胸口依旧在剧烈起伏。他重新抬头，迎向来自上方的灼热目光前倾身体，扶住大腿，柔软的舌尖颤抖着滑过鼓胀的囊袋，一边吐露着喃喃低诉。

“你说什么？”

恩比德垂下头，鼻息萦绕在西蒙斯耳边，他挑挑眉，扬起语调问。

这个人是故意的，坏心眼得让他连坚持顺利做完口交都办不到，西蒙斯深知自己明白也无济于事。现在的他完全就是一个彻底臣服于欲望主动张开腿求欢的Omega，一个陷入发情期泥淖不可自拔的Omega。

“给我，Jo，快给我。”

他在央求他。

恭喜JoJo，你成功了。

满足和窃喜争先恐后想占据恩比德心头，他得到了答案，Ben果然是个货真价实的Omega。

他扶着西蒙斯的肩收腿坐回床上，本欲以一记温情的吻当作正餐开场，哪成想对方立刻整个身子贴上来，心急火燎地将他直接扑倒在床。恩比德被撞得头皮发蒙后背酸麻，斜眼看到满是褶皱的床单上留有一滩水迹。

“你把床搞湿了。”

如饥似渴的Omega现已门户大开地跨坐到他腰间，对Alpha明目张胆的挑逗不为所动。绵软私处恰好蹭着身后的巨大硬物，引得敏感前端阵阵战栗，恨不能沿着臀缝沟壑向内开垦一番。晶莹透明的分泌物连成了线，淌在昂扬的挺立上，和柱身残留的体液与唾液交汇混合，散发着浓郁气息。西蒙斯把手伸进腿间湿漉漉的洞口，略微搅动过后又抽回被沾湿的手指，微笑着放到嘴边抹过一道，泛着冶艳水光的嘴角翘了起来。

“我里面更湿。”

恩比德隐约想起某次科温顿用过的形容，西蒙斯不笑的时候姑且能算作高岭之花，一笑就立马成了活脱脱的妖艳贱货，以前不觉得，如今看来，并不是全无道理。

他见过不少处于发情期的Omega，也跟不少Omega上过床，他们有的像温泉让人安心，有的像沼泽让人深陷，有的像酒池让人迷醉，当然也有的像一潭死水让人索然无味。

西蒙斯会是什么样的？

 

已经浪费太多时间在调情和信息素的无聊对抗上了，西蒙斯彻底不作他想，过度燃烧的情欲融化了所有理智冷凝剂，现在他的脑子里只剩下一种想法，他就想干恩比德。尽力敞开腿，西蒙斯扶住粗大的肿胀将头部径直塞进饥饿难耐的穴口，找准角度向后一坐到底，坚硬的利刃贯穿层层软肉，整根硕大被吞了个完完整整干干净净。

突然的极致刺激让恩比德倒吸一口气，幸好Omega内部自带润滑，犹如潮湿的巢穴，壁上黏腻的分泌物贴心地呵护了他的小兄弟。而坐在他身上的始作俑者双手按压着收缩平坦的腹部，满足到眯起眼睛，终于获得填满的那处牢牢咬住了入侵者。

恩比德的手掌顺着对方大腿摸到臀肉抓住正欲施力，却被西蒙斯猛地握紧攥在手里，他略感不解地皱眉，结果一根手指堵在唇上不给他说话机会。

“让我来。”

话音未落，西蒙斯就撑着恩比德的下身开始了一次比一次疯狂的起伏律动。绞紧的内壁将那根硬物件反复吞进去吐出来，酥麻如过电流的感觉顿时席卷恩比德全身，他情不自禁想弓腿贴合上去，又被西蒙斯强硬地压回原处。洞穴跟嘴唇一样会吮吸似的，将他的魂都要吸走了，恩比德立即绷紧下腹才勉强留住了小部分，结果那小部分还在随时准备为这一场性爱自愿献身。他不介意由西蒙斯掌控主动，甚至配合着摊平四肢给对方留出施展空间，柔软的媚肉像粘人痴缠的旧情人，放荡火辣的双腿又像红灯区风骚的卖主，不断摩擦炙热铁棒上的每一条神经触点，将他一步步逼近通往高潮的顶峰悬崖。

“操……”

他快不行了。

触手可及的临界线，山顶的无限风光马上就要从云雾身后倏地跳出，臆想的一切却在这一刻戛然而止，如同急速攀登时候他突然跌倒在地，复一抬头，西蒙斯正按着他的大腿外侧喘得厉害。

“Ben？”

不能啊，对方的体力有多好他非常了解，Ben是在故意吊着他？西蒙斯向满心疑惑的恩比德望了过来，迷雾漫漫的双眼中看不到焦点，没等他说话，Omega便抬起膝盖再次启动。

完全是另一级别的掠夺！

西蒙斯的每一次冲刺都在逼他吼叫，恩比德挣扎着想发出声音，而激烈的直突触感仿佛正狠狠掐着他的脖子扼住他的咽喉，剥夺走声带的全部功能。

那是比死水可怕得多的漩涡，强拧他，揪紧他，扯碎他，他想逃却逃不掉。

面前这个Omega完全让欲望冲昏了头，恰如一只红了眼睛的嗜血野兽，律动节奏乱得一塌糊涂，比起做爱他们更像是在交配的动物，还违和别扭到跟跨了物种似的。

恩比德尽力抬动腰胯试图改变姿势，但是对于他们的体重来说难度颇大，西蒙斯继续一意孤行地在他身上驰骋狂奔，这个不称职的骑手胡乱扬着高亢的皮鞭，全然不顾赛马的步伐和状态。与其说他被Ben当成马骑了一通，倒不如说他作为一个Alpha被Omega给强上了。

想收回手可被压着做不到，又担心释放信息素强袭只会让西蒙斯进一步失控，所以，分明是他自作自受了？

西蒙斯很多年没发过情，因此而兴奋过度也算合理，之前他一心只想让对方发情忽视了这一点，果然是太过危险的Omega，还好已经被他标记了。

“叫啊JoJo，叫出来就舒服了。”

干涩如砂砾的挑衅声音陌生而可怕，如此丧失理智本心暴露的西蒙斯倒是让恩比德看到了另一面，而且是更深层次的那一面。

当然，恩比德才不打算坐以待毙，趁西蒙斯喘息间隙，他抓准机会突发使劲往后拽动手臂，原本专心耕耘的Omega不防备地跌在Alpha身上。尚未清醒的嘴中呜咽连连，他主动吻住那张嘴，同时收敛了一些略带攻击性的荷尔蒙，顺利勾到舌头稍稍搅动，然后对着火热的舌尖重重咬了一口。

西蒙斯立即从嘴里挣脱出去，愤怒地支起上身刚想口出怨言，痛觉一下子驱散了心中浓雾。等理智渐渐清晰了面目，西蒙斯只觉得两腿和腰背又僵又麻，愈发撑不住瘫坐在恩比德胯上，平复了许久才满腹疑惑地问，“刚才我怎么了？”

“一顿瞎操作把节奏带崩，这样还想拿分？我快被你遛死了。”

“呃，”那张帅气的脸上难得透出羞赧的绯红，“不、不是我的正常水平……”

 

恩比德的手臂留有几道明显的深色印迹，西蒙斯不经意看到后，立即明白是自己之前冲动的杰作，心中的歉意油然而生。他挪了挪膝盖准备退回，却被身下的人按住了腿，那个人表情凝重地看着他。

“我们才刚刚开始。”

是，他们才刚刚开始，一切轻率鲁莽和不成熟全都情有可原。

严肃不过两秒，对视的两人忍不住同时笑了，笑容里多少带了些含蓄的互撩，蛮像当初面对面玩冷笑话游戏的时候。恩比德示意西蒙斯暂时起身，从平躺的状态改成倚坐，后背抵着光亮的床板，冲对面的人挤挤眼睛。

还敢让我在上面。

内心刷满吐槽的西蒙斯一手搭在他右肩，慢慢放低腰臀，恩比德帮忙调整角度探到入口后，同时上挺下坐，Alpha和Omega总算又一次顺利结成一体。

恩比德微微蹭着西蒙斯的颈后，小声咕哝道，“别再乱来了。”

虽然我可没法保证不会乱来。

西蒙斯没有出声回答，只是就着被插入的姿势一动不动地抱住他，呼出的气息依旧急促却不再那么暴躁。Omega的信息素从后颈层层叠叠散发出来，勾得人心痒，恩比德在味道最浓的腺体流连忘返，贪婪地吞噬每一处香甜的蛊惑。相应地，他也将信息素控制在合适范围和程度缓缓释放，怀中的Omega因此而浑身一颤，但原本紧张的肢体在Alpha的引导安抚下渐渐软化，连肉穴都顺从地张合，将粗长的能量棒又吃进几分。

有了刚才失败的经验，他们的信息素沟通起来变得更容易更契合了，不知是谁甚至发出舒服享受的轻哼。

一双温热的手掌覆上两瓣臀肉，挑逗着同时对称揉搓，在最饱满的地方留下淫靡的红印。“Jo，可以了……”湿漉漉的呼吸钻进皮肤毛孔，像打入一支强心剂，恩比德托着臀肉扒向外侧，使后穴完全敞开，那根胀痛的硬棒还插在里面，青筋随脉搏一并跳动。

他扶着西蒙斯的胯开始一次次向上拱力，每当前端撞击在湿软的深处，受到刺激的内壁便诚实地贴紧，再搭配上耳边紊乱的曼妙呻吟，宛若处于性爱天堂。果实的香气在房间里飘溢，沁人心脾，恩比德突然觉得有机会他要去尝一尝澳洲无花果，Ben总算懂得了如何利用Omega信息素的魅力，刚才就只有后面的出水值得称道。这样想着，恩比德的手指不自主抚上入口，那里已经湿得不像话，透明的液体顺着大腿绵绵流下，交合处满是将干未干的痕迹，他严重怀疑潮湿巢穴这般形容并不能胜任，他根本就是在操一汪淫水。

“好棒，里面好棒。”恩比德眯起眼给出由衷的赞叹，一边不忘祭出越发用力的冲撞。

前戏时他们并没专门开拓准备，甚至西蒙斯都没有自慰，现在能出水到如此程度，只能说是天赋异禀。

“Ben，不瞒你，你几乎是我见过最淫荡的Omega。”

“几乎？”西蒙斯在配合着节奏主动上下起伏，他一向是实干派，不在意这些虚头巴脑的称赞，也自认对炮友的炮友没有兴趣，扳过恩比德的脸就是一口。

 

相拥着激吻时又是几番默契的相互顶弄，恩比德觉出西蒙斯的动作逐渐跟不太上了，交合的过程虽然舒服，姿势却很累人，期间西蒙斯一直格外小心不压到恩比德，为此消耗了过多气力。

“Jo，这样我射不出来。”

他终于喘着粗气叫了暂停，头发已经全湿，抬手揉了揉被汗水粘住的眼睛。

恩比德心领神会，拉着他的胳膊将他带倒在床上，因扯动分离的连接处汁水淋漓，热铁在接触久违的空气时不安地抖了一下。

西蒙斯想爬起来，恩比德却捞过他的腰，将他摆成跪趴姿势，之后还抱住双腿使力向上提，让他不得不羞耻地撅起后面。

“你讨厌后入？”恩比德贴着西蒙斯发抖的耳朵问。

“那倒不是。”

只是不那么喜欢而已，但确实是相对最合适的。

Omega乖从地分开双腿，被磨到红肿的敞口对Alpha发出诚挚邀请，高高屹立的厚刃沿着臀缝穿梭几回便引发诱人蜜汁直淌，等到再次顺利占据深处，体积可观的肉棒将淫液挤压得向外流出更多。

西蒙斯用双手支撑身体，承受来自后方一次甚于一次的频繁撞击，发软的膝盖因此颤抖不已，腰部以下快要失去知觉了。后入是最利于Alpha发力的姿势，恩比德强按着身下人的胯侧，对准那处恶魔领地展开一波狂风暴雨的正义讨伐，誓要把刚才被骑的份儿骑回来。

当殷勤卖力的阴茎碾过前列腺，痉挛一般的快感挟持了西蒙斯大脑，诱导他发出可耻淫叫，“那里……那里……”

恩比德又向敏感点捣弄几下，眼看着被干到酸麻的屁股遵循了快感不自主抬高，胸腔里顿时亢奋满溢，越发刹不住车卯足了劲往深里捅。西蒙斯差点跪不稳，下意识将手向后伸，手腕却被握住拉到身后，另一只胳膊也被拽起。本来艰难支撑的上半身因带动而直立，他正想回头示意，又一股疯狂不歇的抽插迅猛袭来。整个身体被顶得直向前扑，禁锢的两手动弹不得，下肢只能迎合蛮不讲理的恶劣操弄，他像一面被乱风疯狂扯动的旗，空张着嘴却叫不出声。

房间里回荡着囊袋激烈撞击臀肉的啪啪响动和内部搅动的淫靡水声，那是无比优质的催情剂，滚烫的器官和敏感的高潮点彼此摩擦，两个人的极限一同攀上崩塌边缘。

粗暴的拖拽扯得胳膊发酸，毫不留情的对待捅得后穴发麻，但更难受的是下身胀满到发痛的性器，西蒙斯想用手抚慰自己，他想释放。可是JoJo没有放过他的意思，依旧紧紧拉拽着他的双手，甬道遭受的刺激愈演愈烈，两条腿根忍不住颤抖。于是他更加热情地收缩绞紧那根无法无天的硬棒，自暴自弃地渴求JoJo心软宽恕，恩比德顺势向前一挺，抽插进而升入炸裂的加速节奏。

体内的热潮不断向上翻涌，西蒙斯闭上眼睛，既然JoJo想这样，那就一起吧。

越来越快的动作倏地定住，脑内的一切瞬间崩落，等空白慢慢填充回内容，他才意识到他们正同时到达高潮，床单和内壁各自留下了放纵的罪证。

Jo松开手腕单臂搂过他的肩，握住根部从体内拔出，还陷于射精后恍惚的人则未动分毫，似曾相识的高潮场景让他隐隐生出某些熟悉的朦胧回忆。弥漫许久的沉默终于收拢，西蒙斯侧头假装委屈地低声埋怨说：

“你在欺负我悲剧的臂展。”

听到他的话，恩比德也凝滞了思想一般呆愣原地，疑虑和深思的表情交替出现，最后则是一阵狂笑不止。西蒙斯完全转过身，眼中闪烁着侵略性的光，当他报复似的将人一把按在墙上强吻，迷迷糊糊中恩比德心里突然改变了主意，就算麻烦一点也无妨。

 

 

【04】

 

明天将是西蒙斯正式加入Montverde高中篮球队的第一天，傍晚回家前西蒙斯特意去了趟训练场参观，因为提前跟教练打过招呼，这名天资优越的预备队员很顺利就被门卫放了进去。

当日训练已经结束，球场上空荡荡的。西蒙斯捡起落单的篮球随意运了两下，对着远处的篮筐试着投了一发，结果连试五次全部打铁，气馁地将球扔到一边，一定是这里的篮球跟他还不熟。

更衣室在哪里？

离开训练场后，他在走廊上看了几分钟橱窗里的球队历史战绩和宣传照片，除了教练和队长他还没见过队里的其他人。更衣室和浴室就在走廊的尽头，队员们全都离开了，更衣室里弥漫着汗水和沐浴露的味道。

西蒙斯在更衣室的柜子间转了两圈，看中了一处位置，可惜柜子上着锁，表明其名花有主的身份。反正他是新生，时间长得很，这样想着西蒙斯便坐在木制的长凳上，后背倚靠着金属柜门，再次扫视整个更衣室房间。

当眼神飘到不远处的地面，一块扎眼的小东西引起他的注意，起身过去蹲下，低头一看，果然是安全套，还是用过的。

球队内部的风流韵事？

西蒙斯坐回凳子上，越想越觉得好笑，那些跟队友做了的人，以后相处起来得多尴尬。

按理说篮球队里应该都是Alpha或者Beta，Omega太少见了，西蒙斯算分化晚的，至今还没有性别觉醒。不过他一点都不担心，家里的哥哥姐姐无一例外全是Alpha，没道理他会特殊，何况，他有着完全超越同龄人的体格和身体素质，Omega不可能发育到这样的程度。

一个参加过澳式橄榄球比赛的Omega？

闻所未闻。

更衣室里有一扇通往里屋的门虚掩着，西蒙斯猜测里面应该是淋浴间，来都来了，好奇心总要得到最大满足。他走过去轻轻推了一下，门开了，里面还是没有人。

水汽尚未完全散去，地板上依旧湿滑，西蒙斯进去后四处探头探脑地望了望，突然被一股特殊诡异的味道吸引。

是什么？

西蒙斯疑惑地循着气味找寻源头，等他走到房间最里面，终于找到味道最浓的位置，可是那里什么都没有。淋浴头下方只有慵懒流动的水，可能是刚才有人在这里洗过澡吧。

不对，除了水之外，还有几点白色的痕迹，会不会是……

西蒙斯皱起眉，真是混乱的更衣室文化。

可是，怎么会有这么大味道……等等！西蒙斯对着空气中溢满的夸张味道用力吸了几下鼻子，好浓，真的是好浓，闻起来像初春的草地。

而且，他隐约能感觉出，这是Alpha信息素的味道。

 

一阵恐慌袭上心头，西蒙斯扶住潮湿的瓷砖墙才能站好，之前他是闻不到这些信息素气味的，因为他还没有分化。

而现在，气味向他传达的信号是如此的清晰。

西蒙斯渐渐觉得腿软，后背完全靠在墙上，上衣被蹭湿了也不在意。

身上好热，为什么这么热？！

一定是浴室里温度太高，他应该赶紧离开这里，西蒙斯想尽快逃离现场，可偏偏压根迈不出腿。不仅如此，他的下身支撑不住只能顺着墙壁向下滑落，直到整个人半闭着眼瘫坐在地上。

前所未有的空虚感，他貌似很想要什么，却不知道自己究竟想要什么。

除了一开始就有的青草气味，另一种味道正越来越浓，西蒙斯能够闻出，那是某种果香，好像是……上周吃过的无花果？他浑身一激灵，强迫自己睁开眼，想找一下气味的来源，最后才确定这是他自己身上散发的味道。

难道我竟然是Omega吗？

完全不愿相信的事实过于沉重，这个事实能摧毁他的过去现在和未来，摧毁他从小到大坚持的信念，这个事实将摧毁一切。

而且他居然是在篮球队更衣室里觉醒了性别，仔细想想是多么讽刺的一件事。

现在怎么办？

体内的汹涌欲望早已瓦解他的力气，想挣扎站起来都做不到，他不得不分开腿，贪婪着大口大口呼吸着空气里所剩不多的Alpha信息素。

这就是发情的感觉……？

之前只是听说不能理解，原来发情的时候是真的想要……想要被填满，被那种东西插到里面……只是想一想西蒙斯就要崩溃了。

还好现在这里没有其他人，先看看能不能自己解决。

摸索到短裤颤抖着扒下，挺立的器官正急需爱抚地上下抖动，西蒙斯象征性揉搓一通，他还有另一处更饥渴的地方需要妥帖对待。

算是毫无经验仅仅依靠本能，等他获得一小点满足的喘息，才注意到自己的手指已经不知用什么方法探进后穴里，正在忘情地进出搅动。

“嗯……”

那一点小小的满足很快就消散了，不够，手指自慰根本不够，双腿大张摆出不能更淫荡的姿势，从未经历过床事，仅凭想象着某个粗大的硬物在进进出出，他就能爽到呜咽出声，指尖和指缝沾满了湿黏的液体。

好想要，真的好想要。

脑子里正放着烟花，正常的思考全部下线，西蒙斯加快了手指进出的速率，浑身上下的皮肤红得出奇，就像黑暗房间里熟透了的果实，空有招摇的气味却无人知晓享用。

他仿佛软成一滩水，只有声音还算精神，一直在向根本不存在的对象求欢讨要。

毫无征兆地，从外面传来突兀的脚步声，西蒙斯顿时像被电流击中一样如梦初醒定格了动作，他应该向来人求救？还是应该隐藏自己？

实际上，刚刚分化的Omega对信息素的控制力基本为零。

在浓烈气味的召唤下，一个高年级学生模样的人慢吞吞走了进来，应该是在寻找源头，当他看见坐在地上自我抚慰眼角通红的陌生Omega，一时惊讶到说不出话。

 

与料想的情形完全一致，西蒙斯反倒成了更“冷静”的一方，脑子因为意外事发稍稍清醒了些，他瞥见对方穿着队服短裤，于是艰难地张口问道：

“你是校篮球队的？”

那个人点点头，依旧疑惑地望着他，像是在观察一个非法入侵的可疑分子。

“我是快要入队的新生，现在遇到了突发状况，我是第一次发情，所以……所以……”

明天开始他们就会成为队友，而眼下有个太过难以启齿的请求，以至于自我介绍的时候他都拉不下脸讲出自己的真实姓名。

对方向他走近蹲在他面前，两条眉毛挤出奇怪的形状，“所以？”

他说话很慢，声音也很含糊，完全听不出是哪里的口音。

但是靠近的身体让西蒙斯闻到了Alpha信息素，很淡很淡，烟草？不自主迎着又靠近一些，可能再浓的话会比较像雪茄？他不是留下白斑痕迹的那个Alpha，不过已经无所谓了。

Alpha信息素能部分缓解体内的难耐空虚，但另一方面又使人脉搏加速色欲熏心。羞耻心和矜持性早就查无此名，他一下子重获了力气，几乎扑过去紧紧抱住对方的脖子，着急地把人一直挤到湿漉漉的墙边，同时不停吮吸着能让他暂时不会觉得那么难受的解药。

“可以帮帮忙吗？”

明明都上手了，急促破碎的一呼一吸间Omega仍在假模假样地征求许可。

没收到同意答复也没收到拒绝，回答他的只有同样急促破碎的喘息，就当是已经默许了，西蒙斯匆匆扒掉对方的裤子紧接着跪了下去。某个瞬间脑内闪现一个令人担忧的想法，他现在的所作所为应该构不成强奸吧？既然有求于人，总要先主动示好服务对方才合乎情理。

口交这种事情他没有任何经验，现在的他只能做到小心含住那里，沿着方向前后晃动身体，努力吞得尽量深，直到那根粗棒变得又热又硬，肿胀湿润。从头顶上方传来的呻吟逐渐沉重，西蒙斯的身心却逐渐轻盈，他需要这个，被填满和被掠夺的双重快感彼此交织包覆，他意外地发现自己还算喜欢发情的感觉。

快进来，他想他快些进来。

像是听到了他心里的殷切期盼，那个沉默着被动接受的人突然按住了他的头，慢慢抽出了挺立的器官。西蒙斯以为他不满意，正想不放弃地再尝试一番，却被人往地板上用力推了一下向后仰倒，紧接着又被翻过了身，前一秒还在不安的Omega瞬间参透了意思，喜出望外。

他扭过头，身后的Alpha正在试着撕开一只安全套包装，款式和他刚才见过的那个一模一样。

“更衣室地上的套子是你的？”

“不是。”对方愣了愣，又补充说，“很多一样的。”

这玩意儿还会统一发放不成？

进入过程比预想的还要容易，Omega的后穴出了太多水，有的在撞击下挤成泡沫，有的从大腿蜿蜒流下，还有的直接滴落到地板。

西蒙斯并顾不上那些，他的后面又酥又麻，Alpha每一次强有力的顶干都让他欲仙欲死到忘我地哼叫。一双干燥的手掌恰按于胯部两侧，他伸到身后去摸那手，结果被捉住不放。

“等、你先……”

然后另一边也被捉住拽向后方，上半身不得不将将直立，拉抻着的寸劲深化了交合的刺激程度，西蒙斯只觉得自己仿佛化身成腾空而起扶摇直上的风筝，在体内捣弄的元凶就是那根让人又爱又恨的线。

但是这种感觉真是太美妙了。

他成为Omega的第一天，和一个完全陌生的人在一个从没来过的地方做爱，沉醉其中不能自制的大脑压根不需要氧气，只要Alpha的信息素就能快活。

他们就在这样堕落的性交中飘飘然地任由情欲摆弄撕咬，连体位都想不起变换。不知过了多久，西蒙斯的身体骤然一僵，就像风筝突然扯断了线急速坠落，他猛地睁大眼睛，低头看向前端涌溢的白色液体，明显的事实摆在眼前，他被操高潮了。

伴随着一声低吼，埋在身体里的那个也同时到达了顶点。

异物退了出去，西蒙斯静静盯着自己刚刚释放过的下体，逐渐感觉到肩部和手臂酸得要死，于是回过头故意高声对Alpha玩笑着说道：

“你在欺负我悲剧的臂展。”

本想缓解一下窘迫的现场氛围，结果对方却一副似懂非懂的样子，搞得他自讨没趣，莫非这个异国人听不太懂英语？

他扶着墙艰难站起，不远处的未来队友见状过来帮忙拉了他一把。

“呃，谢谢。”

既是为现在，也是为刚才。

可是他马上就发现了新的问题，奇怪，他已经找Alpha解决了发情期的欲望，为什么还是全身发烫，根本平静不下来？

“第一次的发情很难熬，即使跟Alpha做了也不一定管用。”

对方还是头一回跟他说了这么长的话。

西蒙斯的头比之前更迷糊了，只向前迈出了一步便跌倒在Alpha怀里，没办法了，他在他耳边呢喃着问，“你能不能暂时标记我一次？”

Omega主动要求从未见过面的Alpha标记，西蒙斯不能确定自己是不是疯了。

很长也很短的沉默过后，他感到后颈腺体被轻轻咬住，一些信息素试探性地侵入。结果，那些入侵的信息素失了控一般，浓烈如烟的味道几乎将他呛晕吞没，西蒙斯不由得用力咳嗽几声。好在Alpha见状立刻迅速压制收回，只余下淡淡的味道环绕，看来做的时候他一直有收敛自己的信息素。

真是强大的控制力，天赋性选手？闭上眼睛前西蒙斯默默地想。

 

等到再次睁眼环视四周，Alpha已经不见了踪影，下身裤子完好穿着，他坐在更衣室的长凳，依靠着的恰好是他看中的那个柜子，只是柜子上的锁没有了。体内肆虐的因子完全散去，理智完美回归，几分钟前发生的一切却宛如梦境辨不出真伪，本来还想问一问那个姑且是球队里前辈的名字，可现在……实话讲他心凉了大半截。

简直是字面意思的拔X无情。

算了，就当是欠了对方一个人情，虽然多少有些尴尬，既然大家是同一支球队里的，今后相处的日子应该还长。

但愿吧，只要他今晚的手术顺利。

 

从意识到自己分化成Omega的那一刻，西蒙斯心里就打定了主意，他必须接受手术切除体内腺体。

理论上Omega可以通过切除一部分腺体降低发情期产生的影响，切除部分的大小参照个人意愿，最多不能超出90%，否则必定危及生命。实际接受这项手术的Omega并不多，因为手术同时伴随着相应风险，切除的部分越多，手术的风险越大。多数Omega的孱弱身体承受不住，一旦失败将难以正常生活，更严重的甚至会造成死亡后果。而且，接受手术的时机也很苛刻，必须在首次发情的周期内才行，时间上则要尽量早。切少了没效果，切多了风险大，因此，绝大多数的Omega都不会轻易尝试冒险。

成为职业球员是西蒙斯自小的目标和梦想，他的未来绝不能因为Omega身份而停滞，现在他下定决心并告知了父母和姐姐，最后总算所有家人都赞同了他的决定。

当晚，切除90%腺体的手术相当成功，好在他很强壮也很幸运。

只是，那个帮他解决发情期的Alpha，西蒙斯后来再没见过。

 

 

【05】

 

“Ben真的是Omega？”

餐厅里，科温顿压低声音问坐在他对面的恩比德。

西蒙斯是球队今年用状元签选的新秀，身体素质出色，球商天赋爆表，可惜自从受伤之后就一直没法出场。但科温顿从别处听说西蒙斯是Omega，联想到对方在训练时的强势表现，难免不太敢相信。

“你可以当面问他，他会告诉你的。”恩比德从只剩食物残骸的餐盘抬起头，嘴里嚼着一块半焦的牛排，“做过手术的Omega，联盟里并不是个例，其实已经不太像Omega了。”

“也对，不过有一次一起去夜店，他专门钓了一个Alpha。”

“很正常，我也见过他跟Omega约会。”

“身为Omega却没有发情期，不可思议，就算不发情，总该能闻到点味儿吧。”科温顿有些怀疑自己到底是不是长着Alpha的鼻子。

“控制信息素能力也是身体天赋的重要一项，选择高顺位新秀的时候是会考虑这些的。”

近年来的高位秀中虽然有威金斯那样Beta风格的，也有KAT那样偶尔会被错认成Omega的，但他们确实都是顶级天赋的年轻Alpha，奥卡福倒是好脾气的Beta，以西蒙斯性格中的火爆一面，就算说是Alpha也完全不违和。

“球队里有个Omega总归感觉不一样。”

“他又不发情，不会给球队添麻烦。”

搞什么，JoJo今天总是把话题引往严肃的方向，实在是无趣透了。

“没多少特别的，不过是个恃靓行凶的状元而已。”恩比德总结道。

怎么得来的结论？科温顿无言以对。

但恩比德低头默默搅着面前的酱汤，口中却在小声嘟囔，“所以到底哪里像Omega。”

“这个估计得跟他上过床才知道。”对面的科温顿提出建议。

西蒙斯恰好端着盘子经过，虽然不能上场，有时候他也会跟球队一起行动顺便交流感情。耳尖地捕捉到一丝风吹草动，他将盘子撂到恩比德旁边，好奇地凑近问，“和谁上床？”

恩比德没说话。

“在谈论JoJo感兴趣的Omega。”

科温顿不怀好意地笑着抢答。

刚刚是谁先问的，恩比德迅速将碗里的汤端起一饮而尽，示意两人他已经用餐完毕，要先行离开。

等他走远之后，西蒙斯单手支着下巴若有所思，“Jo的信息素会是什么味的？我猜是汉堡味。”

“这个你得跟他上过床才知道。”对面的科温顿再次提出建议。

“你有当皮条客的潜质，Robert。”

 

“Jo，你的信息素居然不是汉堡味的，之前是我猜错了。”

达成报复性强吻成就之后，西蒙斯想起了某些往事，主动表达他的疑惑。

“我也希望是汉堡味。”

虽然被困于墙边的恩比德一脸坦然地表示并没有多大秘密，还是成功勾起了西蒙斯的好奇心。

“那为什么……算是火药味的？”

火药味，浓的时候确实如此，不过他通常能控制得足够好，哪怕是做爱也很少让信息素的味道太浓。至于味道的来历嘛，恩比德自认还算个会讲故事的人，虽然常有一定的艺术加工，但绝不会够得上欺骗。

“6岁时候我第一次闻到了火药味。”

“哦，单杀狮子的岁数，对了，那个英勇事迹是真事儿吗？”

恩比德冲他挑了挑眉，收敛笑容努力装作很严肃，“你猜。”

西蒙斯靠得更近了，以认真的沉默回击Jo的戏谑。

“曾经差点用猎枪打伤一只狮子倒是真的，开始我怕得不行，还好枪声只是把狮子吓跑了。眼看着狮子逃远不见，惊魂甫定我才意识到那味道有多呛人，但同时又跟打了肾上腺素一般，兴冲冲地想再跟几只猛兽正面较量较量。当天被我爸及时带回家之后，身上的火药味好几天都无法驱散一样，洗都洗不掉，真是闻得够够的了。”

西蒙斯将信将疑地歪着脑袋，不知在想些什么，也不知对此相信了多少。

性别觉醒时恩比德仍在各种各样的运动项目中体验人生，甚至还没摸过篮球。当某天洗澡隐隐闻到愈演愈烈的火药味，他自然而然想起了童年经历，看来潜意识里他确实喜欢那种味道，那是能让人血脉偾张的味道。分化前与分化后最初一段时间，他一直以为信息素是专门跟人battle的，直到遇见了Omega，他才了解情欲对信息素会产生多大影响。至于首次尝试标记Omega那回，他曾差一点就失控了，但后来依然做到了成功自制。

“怪不得你不喜欢射击类游戏，是留下了心理阴影？”

恩比德真想说一句你的关注点好奇怪。

“心理阴影倒谈不上，单纯不擅长就是了，不过我确实再没摸过枪。”

“不擅长？我看你只是练得少。”

“也有人从会走路开始就抱着篮球练，结果还是没有投射啊。”

“……”

想不出反驳的话就强吻，谁让他遇到了个简单粗暴的Omega，互有来回的纠缠告一段落，西蒙斯嘴唇轻轻蹭着他的耳朵。

“可是火药味不适合上床，Jo。”

“我知道，那个味道用来压制别的信息素，做爱当然要用温柔一些的了。”

恩比德又一次示范性释放了他的信息素，西蒙斯闻到淡淡的烟味，但是跟烟叶或者雪茄的感觉还不太一样，虽然都能让人兴奋不已。西蒙斯也尝试回应着释放了自己的信息素，两种味道缠绕在一起，不断侵占彼此的空间，颇有点较劲的意思。

“你确定要跟我比这个？”恩比德的眼睛警觉性地半眯起来，“在Kansas的时候，Andrew一次都没赢过我，哪怕他是状元级别的Alpha，何况你可是……”

“Omega赢Alpha的方式，和Alpha赢Alpha的方式又不一样。”

西蒙斯向他传递的信号从正面对峙瞬间切换为侧面诱导，他的信息素控制水平比刚才上升了一个级别，过去可能是习惯了自我压制，现在已经做到了主动运用，适应能力还算优秀。

与此同时，他的手直白地伸向了恩比德那里，忽而轻一下忽而重一下揉着依旧挺立的硬物。这样赤裸裸的挑衅恩比德没法无视，之前脑中浮现的决定又一次变得清晰。

“嘿，我想玩个大的。”

对方立即听懂了他的意图，手上的动作停住了。

“被切除过的腺体感应水平太弱，没办法永久标记的。”

恩比德前倾身体，环绕四周的Alpha信息素如同一呼百应的人潮，预示着危险的前兆，“那不是更好吗？”

西蒙斯愣了，半晌才略带防备地笑着回应，“你进不去。”

“别这么肯定。”恩比德还是算他应允了，趁着发呆的当口稍一用力便正面将人摁倒，敏感的地方接触到发热的前端因而开始亢奋张合，西蒙斯不由得吸了口气，表现得竟然有点紧张。

“我那里可从没打开过，能不能打开还是未知。”

怪不得，耳朵都红了。

“找不到钥匙的话，暴力破门也不失为一种方法。”

Jo是想来硬的吗？西蒙斯虽还是保持着沉默，空气中的果实香气却一改刚才的柔和，透着些许分不清欲拒还迎抑或欲迎还拒的冷峻。

 

Alpha的征服欲被理所当然地挑起，信息素正要发威，不合时宜的手机铃声突然作响，在安静的房间如同炸裂一般，原本快要剑拔弩张的氛围碎了一地，受到惊吓的两人面面相觑。

本来不想理可它偏偏响个不停，恩比德只能从地上拎起裤子，摸出兜里的手机，屏幕上闪烁着科温顿的名字。

按下接通，听筒里传来喧闹的声音。

“Jo快来！我刚钓到几个超级正点的Omega，你现在过来还赶得上！”

因为身处的环境过于嘈杂，科温顿不得不用吼的方式说话，即使没开免提，西蒙斯也能一清二楚地听到。

“赶得上？”恩比德险些直接笑出声，他冲捂着嘴努力憋笑的西蒙斯扬了扬下巴，故意对着话筒炫耀说，“你可真没用，我都已经干上了。”

西蒙斯终于放弃挣扎笑成一团，还不忘抬腿假装想踢他。

“干上了？那还能抽空接电话，看来对方的技术够烂。”

“嗯，是挺烂的。”

有人顿觉脸上挂不住了气愤地坐起，恩比德得意地向另一侧转了半周，躲开直刺而来的怨念目光。

“你去了哪家夜店？”

“我在房间，刚——”

谁知聒噪的手机被西蒙斯从背后倏地一把夺走，电话那一方的人还在滔滔不绝，“难得中意的Omega嘛，头一次听说你带人回房间做——”

“Robert，你现在很碍事知道吗。”

“啊？这个声音像是……Ben？！等等怎么你们俩会在一起？！”

通话在反复的惊叫中迅速挂断，之后夜店里的科温顿还有哪些反应，他们已经无从知晓了。西蒙斯把手机递还给恩比德，后者随手扔到散乱的一堆衣物上面。

西蒙斯勾住脖子将恩比德拉到面前随他一起后仰到床上，甚至主动分开了腿，“大惊小怪，你是Alpha，我是Omega，互相吸引乃天性使然。”

恩比德勾勾嘴角，对方的态度发生了180度大转弯，肯定是被电话里关于“技术”的对话激将到了。

既然如此，他还客气什么。

手指在洞穴里简单疏通几下后，挺立的半身就着体液润滑轻车熟路地探向深处，只在最后关卡遇到少许阻碍。

“喂，别夹这么紧。”

西蒙斯配合着调整姿势，放松了腿夹腰的力量。

“不是腿，我指的是这里。”恩比德特意强调了最后一个词，同时将敞开的双腿向身前拢了拢，再是一记冲挺，“不过，紧也有好处，更容易爽到。”

“爽到还不赶紧再射一次，还是说你不行。”

他突然发现西蒙斯在床上的话比平时多了最少三倍，刺耳的程度呢大概翻了得有六倍，自傲的Alpha腾出一只手捏住Omega的脸，让他正视自己。

“那种能进入无花果里的昆虫叫什么？”

柱身凶狠地碾过内壁，情欲浸湿了Omega的眼。

“不管它叫什么，它都会死在里面。”

 

 

【06】

 

西蒙斯不太明白此次恩比德为什么会选择传统的正面体位，以他们庞大的size而言实在麻烦颇多，比如他的腿究竟该往哪儿放，这也算是大多时间他不喜欢做承受那方的原因之一。何况Jo是经历过大伤的人，刚才骑乘位的时候他就一直在顾虑这一点，但Jo脸上跳跃张扬的兴奋又叫他觉得未必不能怀有期待，虽然嘴上不说，其实他心里十分贪恋着JoJo散发的信息素味道，甚至有点上瘾。

各种胡思乱想刚走了个过场来不及深入，像是对他缺乏专心表达不满，恩比德低头在裸露的前胸不轻不重地咬了一口。西蒙斯受到刺激猛地向上弓起腰，完全条件反射地用力拽住了对方昨天刚花了大价钱修过的头发。

“喂！”

吃痛的叫声中他选择及时撒手，总算避免了一出床笫惨案，但愿Jo没有因此被惹恼，不然受苦的会是自己。

刚射过一次的前端在Omega体内依旧如鱼得水，欢快地换着角度冲撞搅弄，西蒙斯心里清楚恩比德还在找寻内腔的突破口。对方这样四处撩拨的行径比专注某一点更让人招架不住，几番操作便浑身燥热难耐，要不是已经全身赤裸，西蒙斯真想再从身上扒下来点儿东西。急速上升的体温烧得他脑子里晕乎乎的，下方坚持不懈的杵戳把残存的意识逐渐捣成无形态的碎片，跟随着愈发压制不住的Omega信息素向外涌溢飘荡。JoJo貌似比他还热，汗水顺着脸颊滴在因抽插带动的小腹，支在两侧的手臂仿佛燃烧的火炉，仅仅轻轻触碰一下就要融化了。

“唔……”

当某次冲撞引发了一声振颤变调，比高潮点带来的刺激感更为强烈，西蒙斯原本还在逞强的肢体仿佛自身被内部瓦解了，任何力气都再使不出。现有守备全部丢盔弃甲狼狈逃窜，毫无疑问，对方触到了闭合的腔口。

恩比德明白他找对了地方，总算安心了些，“是这里？”

“应该。”

他抬眼看到西蒙斯的脸很红呼吸很乱，不知是热的，还是别的原因。

恩比德抓过瘫软的双腿又向自己这边拽近几分，他能感觉到阴茎前端正在某个柔软的切口周旋徘徊，于是深深吸进一口气对准刚才的方向，一个猛子扎进水里，腾跃的快感如同浪花飞溅模糊了双眼。也许是心理作用，每向那里使劲撞一次，裂口就真的被撕开了一点，那处比肛道更为敏感的地带在狂风骤雨中难以支撑，Omega里面不得不分泌出更多保护作用的液体，将溺水之人拖曳到欲望深渊。

失去了意识的禁锢，空气里Omega信息素浓度已经严重超标，渐渐漫过被Alpha遗忘的戒备孤岛，留下一处一处斑斑痕迹。

“你不是能发情吗，为什么生殖腔不会自动打开？”

并非不满或者怨言，恩比德的语气简直就是，正合我意，不会自动打开正好我就把它打开，然而他高涨的干劲对于西蒙斯却是另一番处境。

疼，太疼了，撕裂般的疼痛让西蒙斯几乎眼冒金星，那个腔口被JoJo撞开一分，更深层次的痛觉便伴随而至，甚至让呻吟升级成了哭叫。他的腿被Alpha按向两侧进一步张开，接着整个身体复又压过来，西蒙斯近距离见过那双进入这般状态的眼睛，一边隐隐担忧着自己的小腿是不是抽了筋，一边暗暗在心里大呼不妙，此时JoJo百分百已经上了头。

不行，不能这样，他受够JoJo低效率的单打了，酸麻的腰窝快要折断，可有心无力的自己又没法做什么，就像那些场面焦灼的比赛进行到最后关键时刻一样。

心下一横，西蒙斯咬紧牙使出现存的全部力气——又一次拽了恩比德的头发。

 

恩比德疼得直咧嘴，捂着脑袋正要发火，西蒙斯抬手抚上他的侧颈，“Jo，我们换个方式吧。”

“马上就要进去了。”

明明距成功只差一步，这个时候叫停他当然不爽。

“这样太费劲了，硬来行不通的。”

虽然他也不知道具体应该怎么做，只想获得暂时的喘歇，倒是本来满脸抵触的恩比德略一思索，竟对他恍然大悟地点点头。Alpha迅速退出了Omega的身体，示意对方转过身去。

又来后入？

“你不是能发情吗，为什么生殖腔不会自动打开？”

恩比德将之前的话重复了一遍，西蒙斯还是一头雾水，虽然他仍旧照做了。

“我说过，我……”

后半句话尚未出口，Alpha的体重连同迅速膨胀的味道一起从上方直落压到背上，JoJo的四肢缠住固定他的腰和腿，接着他感觉到后颈处的腺体被火热的舌头和嘴唇包覆。

西蒙斯明白了，Jo在引诱他发情。

相熟的信息素迅速顺利实现了接触沟通，仿佛杂乱的乐章逐渐找到和谐的旋律，连呼吸都趋于同步，这就是之前西蒙斯贪恋上瘾的状态。唯一值得在意的是他们现在的姿势，虽说Alpha标记Omega的过程本就来自于野兽的交合方式，只是西蒙斯尴尬地联想到他之前受骗买的两只猫，那俩恬不知耻的家伙曾经跳到餐桌上用类似的姿势解决过性欲烦恼。

大约是被标记过的原因，自腺体注入体内的信息素不再带着呛人的侵略性，那些涌向各个角落的躁动因子像会生根发芽的种子，所到之处鲜花竞相盛开，竟让他产生了怦然心动的恋爱错觉。看来不只是他，恩比德运用信息素的能力也在进步。无力的身体逐渐找回重心，西蒙斯略微分开双腿示意对方可以进来了，当洞口再一次成功吞下肿胀的硕大，他们向彼此传递出满足的信号。

坚硬直挺挺戳着已经打开一半的生殖腔，Alpha没有继续做暴力冲撞，Omega的信息素正不甘寂寞地与Alpha缠绵不休，双双堕入云里雾中。细碎的吻落在颈部和肩上，下身则按着节奏轻轻律动，像淘气的恶作剧顽童那样一遍遍扣响按捺不住的街门。来自周身的信息素和体内的凶器配合默契双管齐下，Omega察觉出那里果然隐约有主动敞开的迹象。

恩比德用舌尖擦过西蒙斯颤抖的耳朵，口中念念有词，“快打开，我要进去。”

那句话如同会施法的咒语真的奏了效，生殖腔自行打开那一瞬间，Alpha抓住机会强行挤入，身体内部撑开的眩晕感觉顿时让西蒙斯反胃到差点吐出些东西。他伸手捂住嘴尝试向前挪动逃离，可下半身被死死压着，Jo的四肢恰笼罩在上方，本能的驱动下，Alpha俯身再一次咬住后颈处的腺体。与此同时，挤进腔内的前端迅速发生膨大，形成类似蝴蝶栓的结构，堪堪卡在了生殖道无法拔出。

西蒙斯心里揪紧了一下，恩比德还真如他所说要来一次内射标记，成结的部位将两人牢牢套进千丝万缕的无形之网，他想稍微动一动胯部都办不到，得承认这确实挺疼的。Alpha的下体向内挺送得更彻底，紧接着持续喷射出用于标记的精液，过程漫长到等牙齿松开了后颈，下面还没射完，身下的Omega膝盖强撑着避免摔倒，依旧阻不住腿根发颤。

恩比德射了大概三轮才艰难地慢慢退出，估计实在累得够呛，心满意足地身子一歪侧面躺倒在床上。

 

房间里弥漫着性爱过后的淫靡味道，先从中缓过劲来的是西蒙斯，他揉着脖子爬下床，左右扫了几眼没找到之前脱下的鞋，于是坐回床沿，嘴里一边时不时嘀咕着。所以之前为什么莫名其妙就答应了Jo的要求，西蒙斯暗自纳闷，当然此时后悔已经来不及，而且未免显得怨妇。

“刚才做的姿势真像我家的猫。”

“为什么要比作猫，狮子之类的不是跟我更相配。”

这个人对狮子到底多情有独钟，西蒙斯心想，他并没有闲心专门打开Google输入lion mating进行查询学习，又是从何时开始他已经习惯了JoJo的习惯性吹逼。

“可我听说狮子交配时通常只需要几秒钟。”

他不介意反向揶揄一把。

“哦，狮子发情期间每天还要做几十次呢。”

如果是真的那还是饶了他吧，“其实你体力比我预想的好很多，赶紧向Brett要求下赛季给你更多上场时间。”

“现在最好别去打扰他，没准正对着赛季总结报告欲哭无泪呢。”

说着恩比德想到了什么，他唰地直起上身，兴致勃勃地三两下挪到床边。

“不如先作个今天的总结。”恩比德冲西蒙斯严肃庄重地提提嗓子，那架势就像他要在球队全体大会上做一番正式演讲。

“首节算是开局顺利，一开场全队就手感火热并占据绝对主动；然而第二节急转直下，场面极度失控，一路血崩，经过调整开始奋起直追，以暂时落后个位数分差的局面进入下半场；第三节找到了进攻节奏，转换流畅，攻势如雨，反超比分之后还能继续扩大领先优势；等到了第四节，熟悉的爆炸性失误连环上演，好在及时叫出暂停改换了有效战术，总算成功拿下关键回合一攻一防，嗯……差不多应该是这样。”

恩比德讲得有板有眼，西蒙斯被唬得一愣一愣的，只好细细思索了一遍他的描述，别说，还真挺像这么回事儿。

“你刚才算是已经杀死比赛了？”

“不完全是。”

恩比德笑了笑，西蒙斯看出他意有所指，皱着眉回答道，“如果……你指的是成功受孕，很遗憾，不能。我不仅切了腺体，还堵住了输卵管。”

虽然并非他的本意，恩比德还是着实吃了一惊，随即十分抱歉地想起，刚才他甚至没考虑过任何严重后果就擅作主张标记对方了。

西蒙斯将之前扔在地上的衣服捡起，一件接一件有条不紊地给自己套上，最后发现了藏在裤子下方的拖鞋。继续赖在床上的恩比德打了个夸张的哈欠，如同一只吃饱喝足晒着太阳的懒猫，百无聊赖地注视着眼前忙碌的身影。

“你不处理一下？”

“我回房间再洗。”

也是，留下过夜就太奇怪了，那不符合正常的情节发展。

掏出手机瞟了一眼时间后，西蒙斯突然抬头看他，“以后的日子叨扰了。”这类似拜托的语气甚是平淡，感觉不出几分真假。

恩比德点点头，毕竟主动标记的人是他，他肯定会负责，只是……

“过分了，都没带多少特殊的情绪，我可是第一个标记你的人。”

“不，你不是，Jo。”

西蒙斯摇摇手指，Jo指的自然是体内标记，但这回他偏想故意假装神秘一下。

“不，我真的是。”

对于恩比德出乎意料的坚持，西蒙斯倒是没再反驳，只是忍着笑往门口方向走去，刚迈出两步，身后传来一声莫名其妙的问句。

“我的柜子用得可还满意？当时你说喜欢那个柜子，我就把它留给了你。”

什么？

西蒙斯停住了，他何时用了JoJo的柜子？

等他转过身，与料想的戏谑表情不同，恩比德正在一本正经地望着他，虽然说出的话完全和正经没任何关系。

“Montverde高中篮球队更衣室里那个第一次发情的新生，比你还要淫荡十倍。”

他在转学去Rock的前一天到更衣室拿东西，结果顺手解救了一个发情的Omega，如此独特过往中的另一个当事人，他本不觉得有生之年还能有机会再次碰到，毕竟职业篮球可不适合Omega。

此刻西蒙斯僵住的脸还挺有意思的，平时那种傲气和床上极度的放荡加在一块儿都比不过，窒息般的沉默之后，恩比德终于等到了对方从牙缝里艰难挤出的一句回话。

“现在的你比当年要恶劣一百倍。”

 

“所以你早就知道了？然后还在直播里问我是不是处？”

西蒙斯激动地大步靠近，一把捏住恩比德的肩，他瞪大眼睛上看下看，好像第一天认识对方一样。仔细想想确实某些地方有点接近，虽然总体变化还是太大，回去他一定得好好消化下这个事实。

“我也是刚刚才发现的。”

啊，随随便便的敷衍样子真是让人火大。

不过，西蒙斯很快便成功冷却了方才自己过激的反应，若不是今天某个瞬间勾起了部分回忆，这些年他本人并没怎么把那次标记放在心上，也从没关心过那个神秘消失的Alpha后来去了哪里，当初还庆幸着不必面对处境尴尬的队友。追究起来他俩其实都够迟钝的，谁也别埋汰谁，那一次意外的缘分，坦白讲，完全不如他们并肩作战的现在。

哦，“那些跟队友做了的人，以后相处起来得多尴尬”？今晚的他俩还真是罪过了。

恩比德见他渐渐恢复平静，知道“惊喜”带来的效应已过，迎着仍在不断打量他的目光拼命眨了两下眼睛，“抱歉，近段时间你都不能跟其他Alpha做了。”

西蒙斯才不想吃这一套，挑着嘴角边凑近边一字一顿地回驳。

“没关系，我可以上他们。”

挑逗的手指慢慢滑过恩比德的脸颊，摸上耳朵，然后又端起他的下巴与之对视，“据说刚标记过Omega的Alpha恰处于最虚弱的状态。”

床边的人闻到了一股危险的味道，正带着盛气凌人的叫嚣扑向他。

然而，因为标记实现了互通的信息素却帮助Alpha看穿了Omega的虚张声势，哼，明明刚被欺负得够呛，他又想到，如果在球场上也能这样良好方便地沟通该多有趣。

“这一次标记能持续多久？”

“谁知道，也许明天就失效，”西蒙斯捧起他的脸弯下腰，他差点以为他们要来个矫情的告别或者晚安kiss，还好一切只是错觉，“也可能到我们不得不分开的那一天。”

恩比德猛地抓过对方捏在他脸旁的手腕拉扯到两人面前，让西蒙斯和他一起看向那只手，紧绷的手指处空空如也。

“比赛结束时有人跟我说过什么来着？”

他可记得清清楚楚。

惊人的气势让西蒙斯一时接不出话，他稍稍用力挣脱后撤几步，露怯的眼神飘向他方，耳朵甚至透着点红。

“喂，我不过在考虑既然休赛期开始了，是先回一趟墨尔本还是先去迈阿密度个假，当然无论去哪儿我们都得分开。”

恩比德心里清楚对方向来很好面子，也一直都懒得戳穿这样转移话题的小伎俩，是不是原本意思完全不重要，重要的是他表达了他的意思。

“我先走了，明天见。”

可能是实在觉得窘迫难安，随口说着告别西蒙斯便匆匆地着急离开，莫非是他刚才太较真了？

“对了，等一下。”

正欲开门的西蒙斯听到喊声回过头，恩比德在杂乱沙发上的纪念品堆里顺手拿起一件，赤着脚向他走来，“正好把你的那份带回去。”

他从JoJo手里接过那件特制的缩小版自由钟，意外有些沉甸甸的。

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 无处不在的我科  
> * 回忆杀纯属瞎编，理论上他们在高中没机会同队，应该是Jo在那儿待了几个月就转学走了，这个时候西还没去Montverde  
> * 关于狮子和枪的部分全是胡扯，不过西确实说过Jo不喜欢射击类游戏  
> * 比赛结束时有人跟我说过什么来着？  
> At the end of the game, Ben came up to me, showed me his hand and said there’s going to be a lot of rings.  
> “比赛结束的时候，Ben向我走过来，他伸出了他的手，告诉我这只手上将会戴满戒指，我告诉他，肯定的。我们拥有光明的未来，我们会很好。”  
> * We have a bright future. 
> 
> 一篇开车文还要时不时假正经，我怕不是有病


End file.
